teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Pipebomb Launcher
The 'Pipebomb Launcher' (''or Pipe) is a weapon in the Team Fortress series. It shoots grenades that have the ability to be remotely detonated. It has six rounds in its magazine and uses Rockets for ammo.'' It is only used by the Demoman. In is known as the Yellow Launcher (Or Yellow), most notably in Team Fortress Classic, because the grenades it shoots are painted yellow. Note that the Pipebomb Launcher shares a magazine with the Grenade Launcher. Uses General Tips Because the Pipebomb grenades can be blown up at any time, new Demomen should stick with it to get a feel for how the grenades behave. Once they know how they behave, they should begin practicing with the Grenade Launcher. Since the Pipebomb Launcher shares a magazine with the Grenade Launcher, you should make sure to reload whenever you can. You never know when you'll need your Grenade Launcher. Offense On offense, the Pipebomb Launcher is useful if you encounter a Sentry Gun that is being guarded by an Engineer and don't have any MIRVs. Shoot about six or so near the Engineer, then blow them up. That should be enough to kill the Engineer and a level three Sentry Gun. If the Gun is not destroyed, then at least the Engineer will be killed. Defense On defense, the Pipebomb Launcher should be used to cover key chokepoints, such as the entrance to the ramp room in 2fort and the entrance to the key room in Rock. Try to place about six or so at the point so that any class will be killed by the trap. Try to be in a position where you can see the trap, by incoming enemies can't see you. If the enemy has dropped your flag, place six or so Pipebomb to blow up any enemies that might try to grab the flag. However, some clever enemies might try to trick you into blowing up the Pipebombs early, so always make sure the enemy is inside the pile of pipebombs before you blow them up. Deathmatching Pipebombs are also useful when deathmatching a foe. Try to keep some distance between you and the target, then begin firing pipebombs at him. Try to make it so that the pipebomb intercepts the target's path so that when you blow it up, it'll do a very large amount of damage. TF2 The Pipebomb Launcher was supposed to be in the game, but was replaced with the Stickybomb Launcher. The main difference between it and the Pipebomb Launcher is that its grenade stick to surfaces instead of bouncing off of them. Its magazine is independent of the Grenade Launcher's. Gallery Image:gl_qwtf.png|The QWTF Pipebomb Launcher. File:pipe_tfc.png|The TFC Pipebomb Launcher. Image:pipe_etf.png|The ETF Pipebomb Launcher. Image:pipebomb_qwtf.png|The QWTF Pipebomb. Image:pipebomb_tfc.png|The TFC Pipebomb. Image:pipebomb_etf.png|The ETF Pipebomb. Trivia * The Pipebomb was inspired by a Quake mod by AsmodeusB that allowed the player to detonate grenades whenever they wanted to. AsmodeusB's mod in turn was inspired by the similar Pipe Bomb weapon from Duke Nukem 3D. * The QWTF Pipebomb Launcher uses the same model that the Grenade Launcher uses. * The TFC Pipebomb Launcher uses the same model that the Grenade Launcher uses, but the aiming sight is set down, while on the normal grenade launcher its up * The Pipebomb Launcher served as a basis for TF2's Stickybomb Launcher. Category:TF Classic Weapons